2142 Delta Force: Genesis
by Spartan-nylen
Summary: fore soldiers have to find a way to unite the remains of the U.S army before the cloned Hitler destroys the earth. -this is the main plot. most of the sub-plots will eventually lead up to this. this is also a series. there will be 2 more-
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Battlefield 2142 and all related materials are property of EA. I do not own anything which is taken from 2142. I do own my characters and the imagined technology which I have put into this fic.

* * *

Introduction

In the Year 2012 earth had plunged into an Ice age. The American main land has been mostly covered in ice. There has been no word on if the American people have survived. It would not matter if they did. War came soon after that. This war was not a war on terrorism, or oppression. This war is for the remaining resources of earth: world domination. This war is fought between the last Allied power, Great Britain (EU), against the PAC. Both sides have their weapons, Titans, vehicles, troops, and heroes. Only one part of the army can stop the war: the Deltas. They are teams of soldiers that are the elite of the British army. Most came from America but they wouldn't say what had happened to their country. There are hundreds of them but they are spread throughout the army in groups together. Each one has a battle suit that either gives them enhanced strength, speed, stealth, or armor. There are stories that the armor has a secret power that if unlocked, one person could destroy a small army. There are also stories from some of the troops that the suits sometimes seem alive. One team however has earned the name Delta Force. Where ever any delta is defeat turns into victory.

However, the leader of the PAC has been gathering resources and troops to destroy the Deltas. He plans to lay siege to their stronghold to discover the secrets to that power. The leader's name is Hitler. The PAC have discovered cloning technology so they can now make an entire army with just a push of a button. The worst part is that they have developed clones that need very little nourishment. He is also taking prisoners but no one knows why. He is hell bent to destroy the world and if any part of the Deltas armor falls into his hands he will make sure that nothing remains.

Humanity vs. Animal Instinct

Heaven vs. Hell

Good vs. Evil

In the Year 2142, War has come and it may be the last war of humanity.

* * *

please review


	2. Nightmare and introductions

Nightmare and introductions

In the cold silent darkness there is a giant ship hovering high off the ground. In the ships interior there are many troops resting. Some of them get up to get their battle gear on, (an order that was in effect since the beginning of the war so if they were attacked the ones prepared could hold the enemy off while everyone else quickly got their gear on to help them) others lay on the bed knowing that when the call goes out they have to be fast to prepare for battle. Corporal Nylen however is reviewing the lessons he had learned about the Titan in his dream.

_Many of these ships are used by both sides in the war to defend the key points for that side. Each of these ships have hangers that hold Attack helicopters, flying troop carriers, and single troop pods to swiftly and effectively get troops on the ground and into battle. The ships have protective shields that will instantly kill enemy boarders so the shield has to be taken down before the ship can be boarded._

Then the dream changed into a nightmare, one that he has been having since the beginning of his draft.

_He heard a loud siren some where in the distance. Then heard a weird static noise coming from his right. Nylen turned and saw five PAC Titans uncloaking and saw transports coming out of them and landing a few miles away unloading troops. Him, his team and all of the troops around them were fighting as hard as they could. They were protecting two people. Nylen couldn't see their faces but he could tell that one was a girl whom he has never seen before. Everyone around him was fighting so fiercely and with such a strong resolve that it seemed that they would win. But something happened. He could never figure out what it was. A dark shadow falling across the entire battlefield, his friends disappearing all around him. After that he always finds himself standing to face an army alone. _

BOOM!

The ship rocked so hard that he nearly fell out of the bunk. The loud boom was caused by the sudden stop of the titan Still slightly stunned he quickly gets his custom made class V armor on and runs to the armory. His 3 squad members are already there when he arrives.

Captain Steffen, age 20, is the hacker of the team and the most experienced leader in the army. He can brake any computer code, slice any locked door, sabotage any enemy shield (if given a few minutes), and he can even hack into a vehicle and drive it from a safe distance and use it as a decoy or just completely mess with the driver. Sometimes he can be too harsh in his choices, but no one can come close, not even the Generals, to how fast he can think in any given situation. He is the Back bone of the Deltas. To his enemy he is feared but to his team he is known as "Titan". His suit gives him enhanced strength.

Sergeant David, age 19, is the sharpshooter of the squad. He can hit a moving target that's well out of normal sniper range. He has a custom made sniper that is to his preference, and when in combat few can match him. He is also the 2nd in command of the squad. To his team he is "Hunter". His suit gives him stealth.

Corporal Nylen, age 19, is the rookie in the team. Sometimes, no matter how hard he tries, he is the one to mess things up. Many enemies underestimate him because of this. He also practices sword melee combat just in case. His weapons of choice are, smoke grenades, the new gun called the Voss and a shotgun. When shot at, nothing seems to touch him. His combat skill is almost unparallel. To his team he is "Spartan". His suit gives him enhanced speed.

Lance Corporal Ben, age 20, is one of the least trusted in the army and only the members of Delta Squad trust him with their lives. He was once part of the PAC army before he switched sides and saved Delta Force from being killed. Sometimes in battle he gives the team tips on the quickest way to take down an intimidating looking opponent. He is the demolitions expert on the team. If any thing needs to be blown up he would turn it into a pile of hot rocks and metal. To his team he is "Scorch". His suit gives him enhanced armor.

Together they are the heroes of the free people. They are Delta Force and as their trainers once said "Winning a war is by chance, but winning a battle is skill"

The team had suited up, locked their helmets, armed their weapons, and headed to the hanger bay that would transport them down to their mission, knowing that this battle was only a diversion so they could do their mission. Not knowing however, that they were about to save the Supreme Commander and his daughter. Not knowing that Nylen's nightmare was about to become a reality.

* * *

In the Concentration camps, there are hundreds of guards watching over the buildings. A young women named Michelle, age 19, is standing inside her cell looking out the window into the distance at the battle. Her father had been captured by the PAC, but some time after that they managed to locate her and they brought her with.

Michelle is one of those women that are exceptionally good fighters. She has always dreamed that she would become a part of the deltas but that was before the war started to become merely about survival and before her father became the commander of the entire EU army. She has always wanted to become part of the deltas because she knows how helpless one feels when you know what's going on but you can't do anything about it. To her, being apart of something that can turn the flow of a battle around would be enough for her. She would like to be one of those troops that can fight for what they believe in. but now she is only the prisoner.

But she knows that she will be rescued because the PAC has the Supreme Commander, her father, held here. She stays by the window because she knows that there is still hope in an escape to her dream. Specifically, hope in the form of a fleet of troopships.

* * *

"This has got to be the one of my least favorite ways of travel" Spartan said to himself as they dropped toward the battle in a troopship.

"Alright Delta's" Titan said into the team's helmet speaker "this is to be a rescue mission. Although I was not informed on who it was we were rescuing."

"What good is it if we don't…?" Hunter started to protest, but Titan cut him off.

"We are however given the location of the captives and the place in which they are held at. Our objectives are to rescue them, and to free any other civilians, or POW's that are held there. We also have a limited amount of time to do it because it will only be in an hour before half of the German army arrives"

"If you don't mind me asking sir, where are we going?" asked Scorch.

Titan took out a hand held projector that showed a Concentration camp. In the back there was a building that was large compared to the rest of them. It looks more like a deserted city then a camp, thought Spartan

"The building that is highlighted is where our prisoner is" he told them while highlighting the large building "there is an entrance in the back that will make this mission much easier. That will be your job Corporal."

Spartan acknowledged by saying "yes sir"

"Three minuets until dust off" said the pilot in the ships speakers.

"Alright weapons check and helmets locked" Titan said

At that moment the troopship descended and landed smoothly on the ground. About a dozen troops and Delta Force climbed out of the ship. They looked around and noticed that they were in a forest covered in snow

"Alright" Titan said "It will take about ten minuets to get there which will leave about forty minuets to search the place and take down any enemy troops that get in our way".

"You six" he pointed to some of the troops that came with "stay outside the camp so you can signal for the carriers to come and retrieve anyone we bring. Be advised that our enemies may not be far behind. Everyone else, follow me."

After ten minutes they stopped because they could see the entrance and the guard towers.

"Hunter" whispered Titan "take down the mounted ones first."

"Yes sir" Hunter replied and then disappeared into the trees, activating his cloaking field. Not long after they heard about fore cracks from the sniper rifle.

"Alright, you three come with me and Scorch to the gate. Every one else, follow Spartan and head for the back door."

And so they went to do what they've been trained to do.


	3. The Trap

The Trap

Nylen had gone to the back door with the troops and waited for the guards to run for the gate and help protect it. He was surprised at how many troops there were. He counted at lest sixteen PAC guarding the back alone. A few moments later he herd an explosion and saw most of the guards leave but five still remained. A few quick burst from his Voss and the other rifles took care of them. He reloaded, and then he took out his shotgun attachment.

"Let's go" he said to the others. When they reached the gate he saw all of the PAC troops fighting the rest of Delta Force across the camp.

Mentally reviewing the map he saw that the building was to his right. At first glance he thought that it was an office building or a Lab building and he had a funny feeling that it probably was at one point. The door had an old fashion key pad lock that could easily be hacked but there was no time to do that. He shot the handle once and it flew off.

Once through the door the first thing that he noticed was that there were no guards. He looked around and noticed that there were three heat ripples near the windows but there were no vents on the floor or on the ceiling.

Ignoring them he told the other fore troops to guard the door and went up one level on a flight of stairs where he found the two prisoners behind a standard shield. One was a girl that looked like she was the same age as him. She had long brownish-blond hair. She looked unhurt and when she looked up she seemed eager to get out but there was something about the way she looked at him that warned him that something was wrong. The other was an older man with graying hair and was probably the girls' father. He looked like he had been beaten a few times but he was stronger then he looked. He was also wearing an officer's uniform so he was probably high ranking.

As the girl got up Nylen noticed something familiar about her but he did not dwell on this thought. Then the girl asked "are you a Delta?"

Nylen nodded his head and replied "my name is Spartan" he took out a data pad and started to hack the shield to bring it offline. Seeing that it would take several minutes for the computer to hack in he asked "so what's you're name" trying his best not to sound too casual.

"I'm Michelle" she answered "and this is my father his name is Eisenhower."

A sudden rush of realization hit him. If this man was Eisenhower then that would mean that he was the Supreme Commander. If that was the case then wouldn't there be more security?

"How long have you been here?" Nylen asked

"About 3 days Corporal." It was Eisenhower that answered this time

But before he could continue there was a burst of gun fire, along with loud screaming and cursing coming from down stairs. Then complete dead silence. He wanted to go down and find out what that was but he had to get Michelle and the commander out of the cell first.

Once the shield was down he told them to hide in the office that was across from the prison cell. Then he slowly walked down the stairs to see what had happened. The 4 solders were dead but the bullets entered at an angle that was from a frontal assault. Carefully scanning the room the only things moving were the shimmering heat waves. Then a chill of understanding came upon him. It slowly dawned on him that these weren't random waves of heat.

Aiming quickly but carefully he spread his gun fire across the room and one by one the stealth fields failed and the PAC troopers dropped dead. He carefully scanned the room making sure that he didn't make that mistake again. he went to the dead bodies and picked up the stealth wrist belts and examined them. He couldn't find any button that would normally be on a cloaking generator.

The he heard Titan on the helmet com "report contact!"

Nylen replied "PAC troopers with some kind of cloaking. I lost all fore of the soldiers but the PAC troopers are dead" there was silence on the com and then "they have cloaking fields now?" asked Hunter "they shouldn't have that. Did you get one for examination?"

"That's the problem I couldn't find anything on them that would activate it" Nylen answered. Then came something that caught him completely off guard. Capt. Steffen was screaming into the com. Nylen missed what he was saying.

"Sir say again" Nylen said. The response was " FALL BACK TO THE LZ. REPEAT: EVERYONE FALL BACK TO…" then there was a burst of static.

Then Nylen realized what the captain was panicking about. The static was a result of being jammed.

He ran up the stairs into the office where the prisoners were hidden.

He hadn't realized that the office was a small war room. But there was a more then just a map of the land. There were also maps that were normally used for dig sights and what looked like a battle plan.

Michelle turned to him and saw the fear in his face "what's wrong" she asked.

Nylen simply answered "we have to go now! Bring the plans too."

Michelle didn't like that he didn't answer her question or that he was giving her orders but took one of the plans while her father took the other.

She turned back to Nylen about to repeat her question but there was no need he looked at both of them and said "the PAC aren't coming" Michelle relaxed a little "they are already here and they are cloaked" all the color drained from her face and she started shaking.

Her father appeared to be looking for something and found a pistol in the desk drawer then said "they want both of us all alive so stay behind me."

They ran outside as fast as they could and headed for the LZ. He saw the rest of his squad, the remaining troops that came with, and twenty POWs not far from it there were big boulders that were set up like a barricade. Nylen would've laughed if the situation wasn't life threatening. He knew that Titan would do that. Next to the makeshift barricade was the transport that was supposed to pick them up but it was shot down. Titan had taken the gun emplacements to use them as heavy guns. As soon as he joined them he heard a loud siren then heard a weird static noise coming from somewhere in the distance. Nylen turned and saw five PAC Titans uncloaking and saw transports coming out of them and landing a few miles away unloading troops then taking off to pick up more.

Ben said what everyone else was thinking "O shit".

The trap was sprung and all they could do now was fight.

* * *

please review


	4. Stand the Heroes Waiting for Your Cries

Stand the Heroes Waiting for Your Cries.

Titan started giving his team their orders. "Scorch, go and place all of the charges and claymores you have up on the hill that's in front of us. Hunter, get yourself into a good sniping position, stay there and don't fire until I tell you. Warn me when they get close. Spartan, try to see if the _Magnis _hasn't been discovered… wait, give me your transponder."

Nylen undid his suit part way, reached in and gave him the transponder. He was still feeling slightly overwhelmed with how many troops they were about to go up against. How could his captain possibly hope to beat them all? They had all of the troops that survived from the original group, the prisoners and the commander. That was about 30 troops. 30 vs. thousands weren't exactly good odds.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking why do you need mine?" Nylen asked

"Even though they are jamming our radios they just might have over looked our transponders. Especially if all of ours were damaged except for yours." Titan explained.

"What?!" Nylen said unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. "But all of our transponders are inside our suits."

"Yes, thank God for small favors" Titan said with a slight smile. Nylen looked down and saw the bullet hole in his chest. He looked back down at the transponder as it blinked blue

"Good it's still working." Titan said "I just hope our ship is still there."

He stood there waiting for the green light to turn on. minutes past before the light turned on.

"We just might make it out of this" Titan said looking up at Nylen.

As quick as he could he sent a message text saying:

Relay message back to base. Prisoners rescued, need pick up. Send for reinforcements. The war just came to us.

After he was finished he waited for the reply. The reply came back a few seconds later saying:

Help is on the way. Hold them off as long as you can. We will be there shortly. The rest of the reinforcements will be here soon.

"Alright, all we have to do is hold them off. That shouldn't be too hard." Titan said with a hint of sarcasm on the last part.

At that moment Scorch called him on his radio. "Sir, can you hear me?"

Titan exchanged a surprised look with Nylen before he answered "Scorch how is it that you're using the radio?"

He replied "Well first you push down on the black button and…"

"Scorch I'm serious" Titan said with a little annoyance in his voice.

"The commander of the PAC would like to talk with you so they turned the jamming field off." Scorch said "He told me to warn you that you shouldn't try to send a signal to the EU while you're talking to him. he is monitoring the channels."

"Put him through." After a pause he heard the switch being made. Then spoke into the radio with command in his voice. "This is Captain Steffen of Delta Force. To whom am I speaking to?"

The voice on the other end answered in an equally commanding voice "It does not matter who I am. The only thing that matters is that I am giving you a choice, surrender or you will die. This is not negotiable."

"I was about to say the exact same thing" said Titan walking toward Scorch's position to get a view at the army. Nylen fallowed him.

"I think you will find that I have the advantage" said the PAC commander.

Titan reached the top of the hill and looked down at the thousands of troops, jeeps and tanks. "Hmm… this is true." He said

"You and your team have caused me more grief in this war then anyone else could _normally_ have. No matter what I will win this war and I will get your suits, if not from you then from one of the other squads. Although they won't be as powerful, but beggars can't be choosers." The PAC commander said adding an obvious emphasis on the word normally

"I thought that was you Hitler." Titan said with calmness in his voice.

"Believe me when I say that I am the real one and that I will destroy you. Your army is occupied by a few carefully planed battles that will require all of their troops. No one is coming to help you" Hitler said in a menacing voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine. Almost everyone's.

"Oh please" Titan said smiling slightly "who talks like that?"

"What is your choice surrender or execution?" Hitler asked in a mocking polite voice.

"You mean like how you gave Ben's father that choice and then executed him?" asked Titan in his dangerous voice. "No thanks, we will fight and you will either die on this day or you will be a cowered and run. This discussion is over. " He turned off the radio but not before he heard Hitler saying "so be it"

"This is going to be interesting" Nylen said as they walked back down to Titans' makeshift bunker.

"Alright let's see what we have to work with here." Titan said examining the supplies they had "we have a few ammo hubs, some grenades, some portable turrets, and about 20 support guns, assault rifles and rocket launchers. Spartan, pass them around. "

After the guns and ammo were passed around, with some extras left Michelle bent down and picked up two pistols and some ammo for both of them. Nylen looked at her and was about to say something when she noticed him staring and said "what did you think I was going to do, stand on the side lines and watch?"

"Actually I was going to suggest that you should check to see if there is any spare armor in that transport." He said grinning at her. She couldn't help but grin back despite what they were about to do.

After everyone was ready, they were waiting for the coming onslaught of PAC troops. Just then, they all heard 2 bangs coming from behind them. They all turned and saw the _Magnis_ and 2 other EU Titans slowly moving toward them. Just then the radio clicked on and 2 friendly, familiar voices were talking to them.

"This is Captain Dixon of Beta Force" said one voice

"This is Captain Washington of Alpha Force." said another voice "you didn't think that we would miss this party did you Steffen?"

Titan responded by saying "I was hoping you would make it in time. I thought that we would have to fight this war alone."

"I'm sure you would have." said Dixon

"If you don't mind could you send a transport to pick up the Supreme Commander and his daughter?" Titan asked

"Sure thing" Washington responded

"Sir once you're up there you should probably take command." Titan said turning to Eisenhower "we're going to need all the help we can get."

Eisenhower looked at him and said "good luck" then he turned to leave but Michelle wasn't following him. He was about to say something when she said "dad, I have to do this. I have to fight. I'm not exactly a little girl that doesn't know about war."

He was about to tell her 'no' when the order died in his mouth. His mind went blank for awhile but then he smiled. He looked at his one and only daughter, who was fully prepared to go to war and said "you are more like your mother then you realize."

He looked at Delta Force and was about to ask them to protect her but they knew what he was going to say.

Nylen said what the rest of his team was going to say "we will protect her"

Eisenhower nodded, took one last look at Michelle and walked toward the transport that would take him to one of the Titans.

The air was suddenly filled with transports and attack choppers flying out of the Titans toward the PAC army. Thousands of EU troops, Tanks, jeeps and their new battle walkers charged down into the battlefield. Standing side-by-side Delta, Beta, and Alpha Force stared down at the clash of the 2 armies. Guns were blazing, grenades exploding, men yelling, and machines tearing each other apart from the air and the ground. Artillery strikes, and EMP blasts, coming from both sides, rained down on the battlefield.

"If Hitler wants a war" Titan said loading his gun and activating his suit which hummed with energy "we'll give him a war" All together they charged down the hill to join their brothers in arms.

The battle was on.


	5. I'll be Right here

I'll be Right Here

Captain Washington ducked behind a rock as a tank missile shot right by his head. He took a quick look around and saw that everyone had taken cover at the last second so the missile exploded harmlessly on the ground. The PAC army was pressing really hard and now it seemed that they all got an adrenaline boost. The battle was not going vary well. No matter how many troops they killed it seemed like they just kept on coming.

They were beginning to run low on ammo. He looked over toward Delta Force and saw that Spartan already ran out of ammo and was using his enhanced speed and his energy sword, cutting down any PAC troops that were dumb enough to get too close. He looked next to him and saw Michelle with her duel pistols. Fighting harder then any normal soldier would. He saw Steffen with an assault rifle at his waist spreading the gun fire Rambo style. He saw Ben placing a charge on a PAC tank jumping off and blowing off the treads causing the tank to run into 2 others before they all blew up. Washington looked around for David but had a feeling that all the cracks of a sniper rifle were him. All of them were fighting as hard as they could but it didn't seem like it was going to be enough.

He was feeling guilty now. He was wondering if he had made the right decision by trying to back up his friends.

_Flashback_

_They had just gotten recalled from scouting Belgrad because the PAC had taken it in 2140 against a defense mounted by General_ _Emil Nikoli. They had heard that Delta Force had gone on a secret rescue mission but since everyone had noticed by now that Eisenhower had gone missing it wasn't hard to figure out who they were rescuing. As soon as everyone had heard about the disappearance it was a dangerous blow to the morale of the troops. Luckily though, word had not yet reached the civilian population. _

_The generals had made an order as a group that was "all troops stay at your positions. They may be only trying to distract us" but all they really wanted was the command of the EU army all to themselves. Even though Titan was only a captain he was respected by everyone._

_Now that Delta Force was about to be ambushed and most likely to fight to the last breath rather then run, it would cause a second possibly deadly blow that could make them effectively lose the war. He could not let that happen._

_He had gathered all of the men he could and any titan crew members that wanted to help. He wasn't surprised that every single one of them wanted to go with. Dixon had offered his support latter after he heard._

_Before they left Washington had addressed the troops by saying "I know that I can't order you to go with me and many of you may not come back. However many of us come back might be court marshaled. I'm giving everyone one last chance to withdraw their support. Anyone who would like to back up Delta Force, take one step f…"_

_Before he finished everyone had taken a step forward at the same time. Dixon looked back at him giving his 'well you asked' look._

_The last thing he said to all of them was "God speed."_

_End flashback_

Alright, he made the right choice but now he had to figure out how to get everyone out of here. He was so busy planning that he didn't notice the lead PAC titan opening a hidden hatch on the front.

On the lead PAC titan

"Sir" Hitler's technician said. He was one of the few normal (meaning not a clone) crew members on the titan "we are within range and the weapons are nearly finished charging"

Hitler responded "good, target the titan on the right side first. Then the left. Then the center."

"S-sir? Why not just destroy the main one first?" asked the technician

"I want Eisenhower to see his army and his life be completely destroyed right before his eyes." Hitler answered with his chilling tone. He flexed his right hand. The only hand with a black glove covering the cyber hand attachment he had received near the start of the war. His entire arm was now a cyber attachment. "Then I will destroy him"

The technician turned to leave when Hitler gave him one last order.

"I want you to make sure none of them escape alive."

Back to the battle

"What the hell is that!?" Nylen shouted

Everyone including all of the PAC troops turned to see the weapons slowly coming out. They all could hear the charging sound of the laser and that sound had sent a wave of fear that broke most of the EU troops moral. All at once everyone retreated. The PAC troops never tried to kill anyone running. They just stood there waiting for their ultimate victory.

During the retreat members of Delta, Beta, and Alpha force all had gotten separated from each other. Nylen grabbed Michelle's hand so they wouldn't get separated. Running to each transport he was really starting to get desperate. All of them were rapidly getting full and leaving with no intention of coming back. That is what happens in this kind of war. Every man for himself.

The charging noise had gotten louder and the laser cannon started to glow light blue. Then it fired. It shot across the battlefield hitting the titan on the left side. For a few seconds there was dead silence, all the sounds of men screaming, and engines roaring had gone silent but everything was still moving like it was before. It was like the world was put on mute. Then the Titan exploded in a huge ball of fire. If things weren't crazy before they sure were now. Many of the troops were shooting each other just to get on a transport.

Nylen spotted an empty transport on the end of the row but it was too far away to get to it on time.

"Oh wait" he said to himself "I almost forgot."

He turned to Michelle and said "quick get on my back!" She got on. Then as he told her to hold on he activated his suit. Running with the suit at maximum speed got them to the transport in less then 5 seconds. Michelle climbed into the co-pilot seat as Nylen took the pilot seat.

"You do know how to fly this right?" Michelle asked

"No" he answered but showed that he was kidding by turning the engines on and flying away smoothly. As the transport turned around there was an eerie silence. The transport turned just as the other Titan exploded. He noticed that the _Magnis _had already started its engines preparing to go Supersonic. Nylen desperately grabbed at the radio. He was devastated to find that it was dead. With full determination he pushed the engines to full speed heading for the hanger. They weren't going to make it.

Suddenly, he felt his suit turning itself on. The transport accelerated much faster then it was suppose to. At the last possible moment the transport landed with a crash in the hanger. The titan jumped to Supersonic just as the laser fired. It passed by so closely that a small part of armor turned red hot. They escaped but the force of the impact and the sudden acceleration had caused Nylen to pass out. He herd a voice inside his head saying "I'm here now". His world went dark.


	6. Discovery

AN: it's starting to become harder for me to update. I will update whenever I can so please be patient. please be patient with the story. I promise that it will get better.

* * *

Discovery

Titan walked into the command room of the _Magnis_ where Eisenhower was sitting.

"You wanted to see me sir?" he said

"Yes Titan… or is it Steffen?" Eisenhower asked.

"Officially my name is Steffen, sir" Titan answered "but mostly I'm called Titan"

"Ah… well Steffen I called you here firstly, to personally thank you for rescuing us." Eisenhower said "second, I've called you here to give you new mission."

Titan was surprised. He hadn't been expect this "sir shouldn't we get back to Delta base first?"

"I know that we should, but recent _events_ have given me the excuse I've needed to go to our destination." Eisenhower answered. "The Generals have asked me not to get involved there but now I have no choice. I will tell you about your mission when your teammate wakes up."

Titan was about to ask what he was talking about but Eisenhower changed the subject "How are Michelle and Spartan doing?"

"Michelle is fine and Spartan is just knocked out" Titan answered "the medics say that he'll be awake soon." His COM link beeped just as he said it. Wow. Speak of the devil, he thought. "He's awake now."

Michelle was already sitting on the edge of Nylen's bed when they got there. She stood up and ran to give her dad a hug. Titan walked past them, looked at Nylen and said "you are one lucky son-of-a-bitch".

As a response Nylen just said "yeah that's me, always living up to my name."

Titan and Spartan both smiled at the private joke. They named Nylen 'Spartan' because of the fact that he seemed to be luckier on the battlefield then in normal situations. Scorch and Hunter ran in the room a few minuets later.

Since they were all there in the room Eisenhower decided to tell them about their new mission.

"Well first I should probably tell you that what I'm about to tell you is classified beyond Top Secret. Don't ask any questions until I'm finished." He paused to make sure that they understood. Since Michelle already knew what it was she was allowed to stay. She sat down next to Spartan who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"America was not wiped out by the ice that now covers the main land. They are still, to this day, a relatively thriving country. They decided long ago to stay out of the war. In the year 2018 the government had to move to another location so they decided to move it into the center of the American main land, meaning they moved it into what was once Kansas. Slowly and steadily working until 2100, the entire state of Kansas turned into a massive city that they called Central. Even though resources were low they had developed many different technologies to compensate for it. For example, they built a few buildings that are basically huge greenhouses.

"Anyway, the Americans were divided on helping us but a small number of them had formed a secret society called Freedom. They saw the threat that the new Hitler could one day pose. Their job was to find people that were sympathetic to us and wanted to help. However, the last time we've heard from them was when you fore and the rest of the other Deltas came to join the war. Their last transmission told us that they had discovered something that could end the war but something happened and they were cut off before they could elaborate. In the final attempt to tell us, the last transmission was 'we found Eden'."

Titan waited for a few seconds then asked. "What's our mission?"

"Your mission is to make contact with Freedom and to find out what 'Eden' is. I will try to get the Americans in the war as our ally but since they have problems of their own I might not succeed. Now that I think about it, the fore of you might have to split up for this mission." Eisenhower said.

Then he gave them their orders "Steffen, you will accompany me to the negotiations. I will need someone to represent other half of the army. David, you will use your stealth abilities because I will need you to see if you could find anything that might help us in our search. Ben, you and Nylen will go with Michelle looking for the Freedom contacts. Some of her friends are part of Freedom so she will have to join you so they can trust you."

Everyone nodded to show that they understood what they had to do.

About an hour later everyone was standing in the bridge of the titan, approaching the outskirts of Central. They had to stop before they reached the city so they didn't give the leader of the military there a heart attack from the surprise.

With a few seconds before they stopped Titan said "Spartan you might want to…"

BOOM

Spartan fell over from the sudden stop.

"Never mind." Titan said trying not to laugh.

"Well it could be worse" Spartan said as he got back up

The communications officer listened for radio chatter and was surprised to find a text message that wasn't coming from the city but from Delta base. The comm. Officer put the message on a screen. The message said:

TO ANY EU FORCES WHO GET THIS MESSAGE PLEASE SEND RENFORCMENTS. THE PAC ARE PREPARING AN ASSAULT ON DELTA BASE. THEY WILL BE HERE IN 72 HOURS.

"It just got worse." Scorch commented. "I hope we can get there in time to back them up."

The entire bridge was silent after reading the message. Then Titan said to Scorch "we won't be much in the way of backup if we can't find a way to destroy that new ship."

Another transmission came about a minute later, audio and video. A man with a cleaned shave, and commanding look came up on the screen. He said "unidentified ship you are in restricted air space. State your business at once."

Everyone looked at Eisenhower, who was smiling at the man. "This is Supreme Commander Eisenhower aboard the Delta ship _Magnis_." He paused a moment then added "don't tell me that you've forgotten me already, John Connor"

* * *

before anyone asks in a review I'm just using the name John Connor.

please review


	7. Central

AN: this chapter was used as a filler and to inroduce the city

* * *

Central

"Oh sorry" John Connor said obviously surprised "I heard that you where dead"

"Well, I was captured but I'm still alive, thanks to them." Stepping aside to reveal Delta Force as he said it.

"What where you doing this time?" John asked "trying to fight the war personally?"

"No but I have some information that I need to tell you and the President." Eisenhower said. Then he added "I'll fill you in when I land. We have a bit of a time limit"

"Right. Head for your usual landing sight I'll meet you there." John said as he cut the transmission.

About an hour later they were in the transport heading for the landing sight. Spartan turned as far as his harness would allow him.

"Sir, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Ask away." Eisenhower replied.

"Who exactly is John Connor?" Spartan asked

"John is the Supreme Commander of the UAF, United American Forces."

"Oh" Spartan said "so he's not the President."

"Right" Eisenhower said "the President is Robert Kinsey. How he became President is still a mystery to me."

"Why's that?" Spartan asked

Eisenhower thought about it for a moment than said "well… lets just say he's one of those guys that has that 'American invincibility' cockiness. There were many times where I just wanted to punch him in the face"

Everyone started laughing at the image of their Commander letting lose on one of the most powerful people on earth.

In a few minuets the Transport touched down smoothly on the landing platform. Everyone got out and Titan signaled to the pilot, whose name was Jackson that he could leave. The pilot turned, saluted to them and then flew off back toward the titan.

One of the first things they noticed was that they could see Central in the distance. The city stretched along the entire horizon. Its massive buildings were lighting up the sky. There almost seemed to be no end to the city. It kind of reminded Delta Force of Coruscant from the old _Star Wars _films, only on a smaller scale. Eisenhower saw John Connor standing at the edge of the platform. No one had noticed that he was standing right in front of them because they were to busy staring at the city.

"It looks better up close" John said awaking everyone from the trance. "I'm John Connor, Supreme Commander of the UAF.

Titan stepped forward "I'm Captain Steffen leader of Delta Force." He turned to the rest of his team "this is Sergeant David, Corporal Nylen, and Lance Corporal Ben."

"It's an honor to finally meet the famous Delta Force." John said shaking Titan's hand "I've heard a lot about your skills in combat."

"Thank you sir" Titan said "it's an honor to meet you as well"

"We should probably get going." John said "you must be in a hurry to get back to the war."

"Not exactly" Eisenhower said "but we do have a bit of a time limit."

"Alright then follow me" John said

On one side of the platform there was a fight of stairs that led underground toward a train platform. When they got there John typed in a code into a near by panel. After a few minutes a hover train came to a stop in front of them. The doors slid open and they all got on.

"This hover train will take us to the entrance to the White House" John said "you can do your missions after the meeting with the President."

"Wait a minute" Hunter said "with all of those buildings to choose from, you rebuilt the White House?"

"It's more of a White Skyscraper now." Eisenhower answered. "You'll see what I mean"

With everyone on the doors closed and the train started to move. At first it was slow then it gradually picked up speed. Everyone had to hang on tightly. After about five minutes everyone could feel the train rising. The underground tunnel ended and Delta Force got their first view at Central.

It was amazing. They could see flying cars everywhere and tall buildings towering above them. There were some cars that weren't flying but hovering a few feet off the ground. Neon signs for different restaurants, stores, casinos, malls, movie theaters and corporations on the buildings. It was the text book vision of a futuristic city.

Delta Force brought their attention back to the front of the train and saw a large white skyscraper.

"That my friends is the White House" said John

The train finally arrived at the station underneath the White House. Once it stopped, John led everyone toward a security checkpoint. Once there everyone including John had to hand in their weapons. At one point a security guard asked them to take their armor off but john defended them and explained the situation to the guard. He must have understood because he allowed them to keep their armor on but only if they had extra security with them. Since it wasn't too much to ask they agreed but Hunter's mission was going to be impossible to do with the security around so he decided to stay with Titan.

Before they left the guard gave each of them an ID card. He explained that if they ever went out into the city they would need to use that before they left and then after in order to get in. after a quick ride in a lift they got to the floor with the oval office.

"This is where we have to separate for now" Eisenhower said "you have your orders"

"Yes sir" Spartan and Scorch said in unison. Michelle led them to the exit that led out into the city. John Connor went back into the lift and went up toward his office. Titan, Hunter and Eisenhower waited patiently for the President to finish up his earlier meeting.

They were all hoping that their missions wouldn't take too long because time was running out.

70 HOURS REMANING

* * *

AN: like I said before i'll post whenever I can.

please review.


	8. The President and the Train Ride

AN: this chapter was put in to give some of the characters more of a history.

* * *

The President and the Train Ride

Titan, Hunter, and Eisenhower had been waiting for about a half hour before Hunter got up and started pacing. After a few minuets of watching Hunter pacing Titan eventually said "calm down you're going to make a hole in the floor."

"Sorry sir" he said as he stopped pacing "I can't really help it"

"I know" Titan said smiling slightly "but I still think that you should stop. The static you're causing can't be good for the armor."

"right" Hunter said "I just wish that the President would hurry up."

"you seem more anxious about this meeting then battle." Titan said

"Well I prefer battle." Hunter said "I don't really care for politics."

"Why not?" Titan asked

"I don't know, maybe because of corruption or the fact that it's boring." Hunter said

"I agree with you on that but it's still a handy skill to have" Titan said

Finally the door to the oval office opened and the president's secretary walked into the hallway to show them in. as they walked in they noticed that the oval office looked the same as it always did in the past, with the exceptions of the digital video portraits of the past Presidents on the walls.

The President was sitting in the desk when they walked in. they couldn't tell what he was looking at but it looked like a small I-pod. Hunter all of a sudden got a weird feeling that he only got from a battle situation. The feeling left as soon as it came but something didn't feel right. The president got up to introduce himself.

"I'm President Robert Kinsey of the United American Forces." He said. He glanced at Eisenhower then realized why they came "you must be the infamous Delta Force."

"Infamous, Yes sir" Titan said trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"You must be Captain Steffen" President Kinsey said shaking his hand. "I've heard a lot about you"

"Don't believe a word of it I'm actually a nice guy." Titan said trying to bring out a little humor into their situation. He was pleased to see that the President smiled a little, and then he turned toward Hunter to greet him.

After the short introductions Kinsey sat down in his chair at the desk while Titan, Hunter, and Eisenhower sat on the couches. Hunter had noticed that there were dozens of folders on the desk. Kinsey grabbed the top folder and read from it.

"From what I understand" he said "you have come here to request my help in the war, correct."

Titan and Hunter glanced at Eisenhower before he said "yes"

"The last time you were here our agreement was that I would join you if you had some victories in the war." Kinsey said.

"I think that I speak for most of the EU army when I say that some of those victories are in this room." Eisenhower said.

"Indeed but at what cost?" Kinsey said "it says here in your file that the Deltas are all genetically enhanced soldiers. There are only a hand full that are natural."

"Yet it's not as bad as cloning yourself a million times over" Eisenhower countered " we have won more battles against the PAC this year then we have in the 5 years that the war has gone on. I'd call that an achievement. "

"Then let's see how those victories were achieved" Kinsey said then he turned to Titan "Captain, do you stand by record of the Deltas?"

Titan, without changing his expression said "yes sir I do"

Kinsey picked up another file and said "then let's have a look at it then shall we."

Meanwhile…

"So where do we go from here?" asked Spartan as he, Scorch and Michelle stepped outside of the White House.

"Well if I remember correctly" Michelle said "we have to take the Hover Train toward the outskirts of the city. Then we'll have to walk the rest of the way."

"Ok at the risk of sounding like a dumb ass, why can't we take the train all the way there?" Scorch asked

"Well for starters our destination is beyond the reach of the train" Michelle said "and we might be followed so we have to walk through some buildings to lose them."

"Who's following us?" asked Spartan

"The government isn't as trusting as it once was" Michelle said.

"It was trusting before?" Spartan asked half sarcastically.

"You know what I mean" Michelle said rolling her eyes.

They boarded the hover train as soon as it got there. Since they were the only ones on the in the train car they were able to take the seats near the windows. A few minutes into the ride Spartan asked "can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Michelle said

"How were you able to avoid capture from the PAC for so long?" Spartan asked "I mean…without any training? Or was it just luck?"

Michelle thought about it for awhile then said "I guess some of it was luck but my dad had told me what places I should hide out at should something like him getting captured happed. Obviously they knew where to look." She was quiet for a few seconds before she continued "my dad told me to keep moving from hideout to hideout to make it harder for anyone to find me."

Scorch nodded in agreement "a smart strategy for hiding but risky at the same time. You can't be sure if they will catch up to you in the middle of changing hiding spots. Was that how they got you?"

Michelle shook her head "no. the only reason they caught me was because I turned myself in."

Both Spartan and Scorch exchanged surprised looks before Scorch said "you did WHAT?!"

Spartan noticed that she had tears in her eyes. For a few moments she looked like she was going start crying but somehow she managed to keep herself from doing so.

She continued but her voice was shaky "my last hiding place was at my boyfriends apartment. I was so fucking stupid to think that I was safe there." She took a few deep breaths before continuing "They somehow got in unnoticed by everyone in the building. They basically shot the door into splinters. I was in the other room at the time so I had time to hide underneath the bed but my boyfriend wasn't so lucky." Her voice was starting to become shakier but she continued "He had slept on the couch purposely so he could buy time for me to hide in case something like that happened. They repeatedly beat him trying to get him to tell them where I was. They had already looked for me so they figured that I had already left. My boyfriend was headstrong but smart, he kept on trying to tell them _'she must have already left'_ but they just said _'don't lie to the priors of the PAC! The great and powerful Hitler has seen her here. Now where is she?_'

She was on the edge of hysteria but somehow continued. "Of course sometimes my boyfriends' headstrongness wins out over his brain because at that moment he said _'well if you know where she is then why are you asking?'_ he got hit hard for that. One of the troopers that was there added _'I don't think that we actually need him'_ there was nothing else I could do; I had to stop them from killing him. But as soon as I gave myself up. Their leader looked at me and said _'you're younger then I expected…I like them when they're young' _he…told his troops to wait outside then he…"

She fell dead silent.

Neither Spartan nor Scorch needed to hear anymore they could guess what happened after that. She was raped. Spartan wasn't sure what bothered him more. The fact that this terrible thing had happened to her or that no one did anything about it. The problem with the war was that with so many losses, people became less eager to fight back.

After a few minutes of silence Spartan, without really thinking about what he was doing, put his arm around her. Without hesitation she rested her head on his shoulders. They stayed in that position for a few minuets before she got back up again looking a little better.

"Thanks" she said sincerely "I needed to tell someone that"

Feeling that now was a good time to say something Scorch said "you'll be hard pressed to find anyone that wasn't affected by this war. Every single one of the Deltas had joined for some reason that was traumatizing or something similar."

"What about you?" she asked

"Well I use to be one of _them _but after my father was killed I defected." Scorch said shortly. There was more to the story but he wasn't ready to share it.

"By them you mean the PAC right?" Michelle asked

"I don't really want to talk about it" Scorch said using his 'drop it' tone

"Alright." She said catching the tone. "What about you?" she looked Spartan.

"My story is a…well… a long story." He said

"Long train ride" she pointed out

"Well I'll keep it as short as I possibly can" he said "well I had a girlfriend back home named Sara who went through the same thing as you" she realized that he meant raped. She also noticed that he said _had _but she allowed him to continue"she was afraid to say anything about it for awhile but eventually told me. I found out who did it to her and killed them." He looked at Michelle who had a shocked look on her face but she kept her silence. He continued "Sara wasn't too upset about it but she was worried about what would happen to me if anyone else found out. I was only 16 so I was able to sneak into the army and stayed in it for awhile. No one ever suspected who I was, what I did, or how old I was."

He paused slightly then continued "after a year I returned home but before I was even at my house there was a loud noise that sounded like thunder. Artillery shells were raining all around me but I couldn't see where they were coming from. My house was hit in the first barrage and it exploded into a thousand peaces. After an hour every thing was quiet. I searched the wreckage for any indication that no one was in the house. I never found any evidence that suggested anyone was in that house at the time. It was a few hours later when I met Delta force. There's not much else to say." Spartan ended.

Michelle wasn't entirely convinced of that "but did you ever find out if anyone lived?"

Spartan looked at her and said "only Sara lived. She now lives at Delta base"

"But that means…" she started but Spartan finished for her.

"That this mission just got a whole lot more important to me" he said.

* * *

AN: there you go. now you know a little bit about them and why some of them fight.


End file.
